


A Second Chance

by Arkham459serpent



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Michael Langdon Deserves Better, Multi, Protective Michael, Redemption, Second Chances, Soft Michael Langdon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham459serpent/pseuds/Arkham459serpent
Summary: After Micheal langdon is in a hit-run accident and left for dead by his grandmother Constance he is saved by a mysterious woman and given a second chance and new life in the hotel Cortez.
Relationships: Alex Lowe/John Lowe, Donovan (American Horror Story)/Countess Elizabeth Johnson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 16





	1. Saved by  an angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the ending in apcolypse and needlessly to say I didn't like it so I am creating this story to give Micheal a better ending and life , but not a cliche Mallory goes to save him ,but one with more twists .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting mortally injured in a hit-run accident Micheal langdon is rescued by the Countess and is taken to the hotel Cortez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a Micheal saved fic just not by Mallory or by the witches

I don't own American horror story Ryan Murphy does ,nor do I make profit from this.

Michael langdon walked out of his grammy's house in tears her words rang out in his head "don't you ever come back" he couldn't believe she was kicking him out he hadn't meant to kill the priest,but his words and holy water burned him ,he hadn't meant to kill his Nannies ,but it had just happened and he couldn't control his urges ,and the animals were gifts to his beloved grammie he didn't understand why she was upset about that they were his gifts to her after all maybe he should have cleaned and made them prettier to please her .  
As Micheal crossed the street he was suddenly hit by a car.  
Micheal hit the road hard after being hit hard by the black vehicle and he could only watch in horror as the black thingie suddenly reversed and backed into him again and again finally the horrible thingie sped away .  
Michael was dazed and in horrible pain his whole body was one big ouchie and something told him this wasn't one his grammie could make nice and better , finally after what seemed like forever Micheal saw Grammy coming toward him she made a sound like she was crying ,Micheal's heart broke at the sound he hated making his Grammy cry.Grammy bent down and put his head in her arms "I'am scared" said Micheal he didn't want to go away and leave his Grammy alone "take me to the house so I can be with you forever" Grammy puckered her lips in thought and after a short silence she said"go to hell" and she walked away .  
If Micheal Langdon though his heart was breaking before now it was shattering into a million pieces why would Grammy leave him out here alone ,but it was getting harder to concentrate on his grief as edges of black started to darken his vision and he was tired so tired and wanted to sleep so badly Micheal finally gave in and close his eyes and was sucked into a pit of blackness,but just as the world went dark he heard the unmistakable sound of a car pull up right next to his broken body.

**The countess Pov**

Elizabeth been taking a short drive around the city when she noticed the poor boy lying in the road ,she stopped the car right next his body and went to go check on him she realized the extent of his injuries his face was cut up it looked like his arms were broken and his legs were at unnatural angles ,there was much blood so much delicious blood the Countess felt her mouth water with the anticipation at the taste.but she snapped herself out of it ,"focus Elizabeth' she scolded herself she couldn't feed on a child ,even if she wanted to it was too much in public any human could see her and that was too risky even for the countess . it was then that Elizabeth finally was aware of her surroundings she was right next to the old Montgomery mansion where her beloved baby boy Bartholomew was born it had been almost been almost a hundred years since she been in it , but even she knew that place had a history of death and misery not unlike the hotel she called home maybe the boy lived there ?.

Elizabeth looked back the boy lying in the road he was about 14 if her guess was right his face was cut up ,but was also handsome almost unnaturally so he was wearing a now bloodied yellow shirt and jeans and jacket on that seemed too small for him such a shame a life wasted a,life gone too soon such a waste of a life , but it didn't have to end . 

It was then Elizabeth decided that she was gonna turn the boy ,but first she had to bet back to the Cortez luckily it was close just down the street and around the corner she couldn't risk turning the boy in public it would raise questions the Countess didn't have time to answer with that she managed she picked the boy's bloodied body and put in the backseat of her car albeit with some difficulty and got back in her car and drove off ,but unbeknownst to the Countess , Constance Langdon had witnessed the whole thing from her porch and watched with her cold,hard eyes as the mysterious blonde woman drove off in her car with her grandson inside.

Elizabeth got to the hotel within a matter of minutes after she parked her car she went outside opened her back door and picked the boy and then went to go into Hotel cortez .

Elizabeth opened the double doors of of the hotel Cortez while carrying the boy bridal style and strode into beautiful yet foreboding art deco lobby of the Cortez ignoring the shocked and curious stares of Iris and Liz she went in to the elevator and pressed the button to her beautiful penthouse .

Once there she went into the guest bedroom and put the boy's body into the bed (Elizabeth grimaced at the idea of blood stains on her sheets and the blood stains already on her beautiful white armani dress ,but alas nothing is perfect ) after that she hovered above the boy and using her sharp glove to cut her arm and she watched with glee as her virus infected blood fell into the boys mouth .

After Elizabeth finished turning the boy she noticed the effects immediately as color began to turn to his cheeks and he began breathing again again,but was still asleep, knowing it it would be some time before the Virus finished working it's magic Elizabeth left first to change out her bloodstained dress , then to notify everyone about The Hotel Cortez's newest afflicted resident.

  
Micheal woke up in a void of pure darkness he looked  
around in fright and shock wondering where he was and that's he realized he wasn't quite alone after all.  
Micheal could not see or feel the the mysterious being ,but could sense it and it's emotions and the emotions it was giving was anger,disgust,and shame all of which were emotions that Grammy would give off after he had another uncontrollable fit and hurt someone  
Finally the unseen being began to speak "what a disgrace and Failure of a son and creation to be killed so easily and in such a mortal way ,you are not worthy of being my creation ,and my bringer of end times ,but rest assured your brother and my other son will not be so easily beaten and first let's give your brother a early birthday present for his eventual rise to greatness . Suddenly Micheal began to feel a great pain it was the worst amount of pain he had felt in his entire life, it felt like his Insides were being torn out of his body it was worse then Grammy's punishments and worse the the holy water and the chanting of the priest he had killed earlier,but he also felt happy like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders and then suddenly there was white light that engulfed the pit and then Micheal woke up gasping in a strange bed and saw a strange woman sitting not far from him. Micheal's gaze fell upon the woman she was tall, and pretty with long blonde hair, she reminded Micheal of the movie stars in the black and white movies grammie used to watch ,but she was more elegant then any he had ever seen in his short life.  
Finally Micheal asked the pretty woman "are you an angel mam" (Grammy always said to be nice to ladies) the blonde lady chuckled softly "no my dear boy I am something else entirely my name is The Countess what's your name " my name is Micheal , Micheal Langdon" Micheal stammered awkwardly.  
"Well Micheal it's nice a pleasure to meet your acquaintance"said the Countess all of sudden she grabbed Micheal's jaw "you have a jawline for days".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a way Mallory succeeded ,but also failed tell me what you guys think comment below.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal is introduced to his new family and friends and leaves his old life behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this where Micheal meets hotel Cortez residents and learns of his new affliction / fate.

Michael had never been so confused in his life where was he and why was this stranger lady called the Countess grabbing his jaw he moved to get out of the bed ,but as he moved he felt a sharp pain that made him realize his legs were still broken ," don't rush Micheal, said the Countess "the virus will heal your wounds in a short time,but until then you must rest".

Micheal's ears perked up at the at the word "Virus" he did not like the sound of it he had heard of the word before Grammie mentioned it once when Micheal had caught a cold and had stayed in bed sneezing in bed all day ,was this strange lady making him sick or something ?

Just as Micheal began to panic he began to feel _Thristy_ it was such a overwhelming feeling his mouth was feeling parched like he hadn't drank something in forever , "Excuse me miss can I have something to drink " Micheal asked .

"Sure thing child"said the countess she walked over to a table and picked up a pitcher and a cup set ,she then poured a dark red liquid from the pitcher into a cup and gave it to Michael.

Micheal thinking it was fruit punch drank it tasted so sweet and so good it tasted like heaven ,after Micheal drank the red liquid the craving and the thirst went away .

"Thank you Miss Countess what was that nice drink " Micheal asked innocently 

"It was cup of A postive my dear child " said the Countess ,Micheal cocked his head confused ,the Countess seeing the the look on Micheal's face responded in a less confusing manner "it was blood my dear ".

Micheal had 1 second to comprehend that before looking at the remains of the liquid inside his cup then he began to feel sick to to his stomach he had seen blood before during his 'episodes' ,but he had never DRANK it before at least until now he hadn't .

As Micheal dealt with his nausea the door to the room opened and tall handsome man with brown hair walked into the room "is this your charity case babe" he asked the Countess .

"He is not a charity case Donovan his name is Michael and he is a new member of our family he is just healing from his accident , but soon he will be good as new and will meet his new siblings soon enough now go see if your mother and Liz need help in the lobby " said The Countess with that Donovan walked out of the room with his hands in the air .

Michael perked up at the word "siblings" he never had had any one to play with before and grammie never let him out the house (especially after his growth spurt) for fear of him hurting someone so the idea of having siblings and having people to play with excited him to no end .

As Micheal healed his broken bones the countess said I understand you have questions I have answers Micheal nodded his head "good now ask away .

"Where am I " Micheal questioned ,the hotel Cortez in downtown Los Angeles" the countess answered 

" What's happening to me " Micheal asked ,the countess answered back " you see Micheal you have contracted a ancient virus ,a blood disorder which symptoms include strength, vitality,and everlasting life does that answer your questions child "

Michael nodded his head , "good" said the countess "now you can focus on your healing " and with the Countess walked out of the room.

After a couple of hours all of Micheal's bones had fully healed The countess offered Micheal a new pair of clothes a black suit with a white shirt and a tie " here's something to change out of those awful bloody rags my dear " and with that Michael walked into the countess's changing rooms in order to change his clothes.

As Micheal changed into suit and looked into the mirror to see how he looked he noticed the birthmark behind his ear ,the 3 circles (or the three 6s is what grammie called them) were completely gone not even a trace of it remained left on his skin,and even though he didn't know why a part of Micheal was happy about that.

As he looked into the mirror and looked at his new self he felt hope for the first time in his life that he was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of chapter 2 comment below on what you think.  
> And don't worry Micheal will the 4 afflicted kids in the next chapter and then we will see some sibling bonding.


	3. Sibling bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets the afflicted children for the first time and gets a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Micheal meets and bonds with the afflicted children and has family and friends for the first time.

After Michael finished changing he left the changing room to find the The Countess waiting for him "a gift to you my child " she gave Micheal a knife with a black handle "for you when you need to feed " she said .

Michael was shocked he had never had a brand new gift before all Grammie had ever given were hand me downs from his father(who was dead and Michael had never met him ) even his old Nintendo was a hand me down from his father and Grammie **NEVER** let him near sharp objects especially after the numerous Nannies incidents.

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts by The Countess's voice "come now Micheal we mustn't leave the children waiting " and then both Micheal and The Countess went into the elevator ,the Countess pushed a button and the elevator descended .

As the elevator went down The Countess continued telling Micheal the rules of his new condition and the rules of the Hotel "never drink from the dead "(Micheal nearly gagged at the the thought of that)

"Avoid the diseased,the feeble,the sun will not harm you,but it should be avoided as it will sap your vitality (Micheal didn't know what that meant,but he nodded anyway) and never leave the hotel without permission do you understand child "?, Micheal nodded and said "yes mam" ,"Good" said The Countess then the elevator fell silent finally the elevator stopped at the bottom floor and Michael and the countess stepped out into the hallway .

Michael was confused why they were in a empty hallway "what's so special about about a hallway" he asked curiously The countess didn't respond verbally ,but instead knocked on a wall a couple times , Micheal's confusion grew until that is the Countess pushed on the wall revealing a secret room with his confusion replaced with wonder and fascination Micheal followed the countess into the room .

The room was the biggest room Micheal had ever seen it was big and round with white paint , and it had the biggest television screens he had seen ,and in the middle of the room on the couch were 4 kids each were playing video games (Micheal's favorite activity).

"Children come meet your new brother Micheal " said The Countess and with that the children got off the couch with excitement in their step eager to meet their new sibling "I'll leave you to get aquatinted with your family Micheal " and with that The countess left the room.

The children introduced themselves pretty quickly Thaddeus (boy with blonde curly hair about 7-8 year old) Joshua and Holden ( little boys about 5 years old straight blonde hair) and Wren ( girl with braids about 10-11 years old).

They all told him their stories Thaddeus had been there the longest since 1926 but had been allowed to grow until 1933 until he was turned by the countess his father was a doctor and his mother was a socialite who were neglectful to him so The Countess rescued him and brought him to his true home, Joshua had been at the Hotel since the 1970s when his parents went to the Cortez and left him there all alone when he was rescued by the Countess, Wren had been in the the hotel since 1983 when the Countess had rescued her from a hot car ,and Holden had been rescued by the Countess just 5 years ago when he was left alone by his neglectful father .

Michael told them his story how had been raised by his Grammie Constance all his life ,how she never let him leave the house ,how she kicked him out ,and how he been hit the car and left to die until the Countess saved him and brought him to the Hotel.

Michael and the children talked and played for what felt like hours until The Countess came back to get him " come now Micheal it's time to meet the rest of the family and with that the Countess and Micheal left the game room .

Next The Countess took Micheal to Room 33 to see her deformed baby son Bartholomew, Micheal was repulsed by Bartholomew's deformed mouth ,creeped out by his black eyes and his grey skin at first ,but after holding him and hearing Bartholomew laugh and coo (at least that's what Micheal hoped that's what they were)he felt a bond with Bartholomew.

After that Michael and Elizabeth went to the lobby to meet Iris and Liz Taylor "nice to meet sir "Micheal said to Liz, "nice to meet you _Mam_ " corrected Liz , Iris offered a nonchalant hello when Micheal introduced himself (she honestly reminded Micheal of Grammie).

"You know Countess this latest ward of yours is a little older then the rest how would he like to help out me and Iris maybe he can be the new bellhop " asked Liz .

"Maybe " said the Countess "Micheal would like you like be the new bellhop"

Michael felt excited at the prospect back home Grammie never let him do anything without her approved and kept him in his room must of the time for fear of him hurting others , but now he could have a purpose and help others .

"Yes, yes,yes " said Micheal excitingly jumping up and down "what's a bellhop"he asked ,"a person who helps guests with their luggage " Liz answered .

Michael had never felt so happy he had siblings , a mother figure, friends, and a job this was the best day of his life .

At the end of the day the Countess led him the basement where the empty swimming pool was where 5 art deco coffins lay 4 of them were already occupied the last one ,but the last one the 5 one was for him ,he felt so happy ,but as Micheal closed his coffin for the night he couldn't help ,but think about grammie about how she had cast him out and called him a monster he wondered how she was doing now and how she would react seeing now if she could and with Michael fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that the end of chapter 3 and if you think Thaddeus was a coincidence name you thought wrong even though infantanta and the kidnapping and "death" of Thaddeus Montgomery did happen in this universe the the actual death and dismembering of Thaddeus was fake (not actually Thaddeus) and a really cruel joke created by the Countess and March ,and I got Micheal a job because one he is eternally 15 (body wise at least) for now so I figured the best way to start his new life would be to get him a job .  
> And lastly even though I don't plan on having Constance in this story how do you think she would react to afflicted Michael cause the demonic , uncontrollable evil part of Micheal is gone courtesy of Satan yanking it away ,but he is now a bloodsucker what would think comment below also next chapter will start with the first episode of Hotel "checking


	4. Checking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals guests at the hotel cortez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this the start of the story where hotel begins ,but Micheal is in it so enjoy

Michael was sitting in the lobby in the hotel cortez reading one of Ms.Liz's books it was called _The rise and fall of the Roman empire_ it was entertaining in its own way ,but alas Micheal was also dreadfully board as no guests had checked in today and there no guests to help with their bags hence Micheal was reading alone in the lobby honestly the reading also helped Micheal with another thing sleepiness ,he had had trouble sleeping for a week or so because of nightmares that resulted in him waking up in a cold sweat ( a couple of times he banged his head on the coffin ) they were one of two things , Michael running away on a endless road from the black car of doom,and the other one was especially weird it was of both Ms.iris and Ms.liz both had pissed expressions on their faces and were in a very large room shooting at something or someone with guns Micheal didn't know what it meant,but that dream gave him the creeps .

Michael was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of the doors to the outside opening and two blonde girls carrying suitcases walking into the hotel Cortez and they were both tourists by the look of them .

The girls walking over to Ms.Iris's desk and proceeded to hit the hit the bell again and again, Micheal winced in agony at the sound to the girls it was just a high pitched bell ,but to Michael and heightened senses it was like having high pitched blow horn in his ear .

Before he could see what the girls wanted Ms.Iris came out of the office "I heard you the first time "she said in her usually grumpy tone "reservations iris inquired , "for us ,uh, your hotel is not right " said the Blonde Girl " , "can you give us back our deposit " asked the other blonde girl

Ms.Iris's smile was replaced by a ugly scowl " no refunds " she said with finality ,"but we need the money for the new hotel" the blonde girl protested ,"welcome to America" said Iris .

The girls looked pained so Ms.iris changed her tone "look you've already paid for one night , trust me ,this place will grow on you " said Iris with smile on her face.

"Michael langdon" called iris, Micheal stepped forward "yes Ms.Iris ?" Take these ladies's bags to room 57 , Micheal nodded " yes Ms.Iris" and with that he grabbed the girl's suitcases and headed toward the elevator with iris and the girls following close behind .

The elevator ride to the 5 floor was silent the whole way up finally the door pinged and the door opened to the 5th floor and everyone stepped out of the elevator .

As iris led the the way to room 57 the girls asked questions about wifi and Iris responded that they didn't have wifi here at the hotel finally they reached 57 and Iris opened the door and then a Smell of rot and decay hit Micheal like a freight train.

Michael's eyes almost watered at the vile stench coming from somewhere within room 57 and he resisted the urge to gag as he put the girl's suitcases down in the room looking around he noticed the smell was originating from the freaking bed (ugh Sally!) ,But it seems Ms.Iris and the tourists girls didn't notice the stench likely because they were human and it was because of Micheal's afflicted scenes he was able to smell the smell of sally's newest plaything .

Michael had to get out of room 57 or he was gonna puke so soon as Ms.Iris left he left well as they were in the hallway when he told her "Ms.Iris I have to tell something I smelled something vile in the room and I think it's one of Sally's 'playthings'.

Iris paled at the realization "don't worry kiddo maybe the dammed thing won't wake up and if it does we'll take of it".

It turns out the dammed thing did wake up as not even an hour the girls ran screaming into the lobby switching between english and their foreign gibberish about a man coming out their mattress and as they were blabbering hysterically to Ms.Iris,she shot Micheal a look that he understand completely understood he grabbed his knife from his pants it was time kill that dammed thing.

Luckily the gross abomination hadn't left the room it was easily killed just a few slashes and a stab in the head and the gross undead man went down like a sack of potatoes .

After dumping the undead man down one of the chutes , Micheal returned to the lobby and met Ms.Iris in the lobby "is is it done" Iris asked Micheal nodded "good " said Iris "get some the kids ready the girls are in room 64 , Micheal's eyes widened upon hearing those words room 64 was Mr.Marchs former office and where his pale skin abomination currently resided no one stayed there unless they wanted certain death that why would Iris put the tourists in there unless ...

That's when Micheal realized with the realization that since the girls had seen the dark nature of the Hotel cortez there was only one thing to do _The girls had to die._

Micheal was waiting outside room 64 one girl was in the bathroom while one was sleeping in the bed ,both Wren and Thaddeus were with him waiting to strike he motioned them them to enter to get bathroom girl and they went in ,he could the sound of them tackling the poor girl that seemed to wake the other girl though and she went to the bathroom to check on her friend ,then she saw Thaddeus and Wren feeding on her friend she let out a scream unfortunately Micheal had already snuck up behind her and hit with the hotel room alarm clock and the girl went down like a sack of bricks , Micheal felt a small amount of sympathy for the girls ,but their deaths were necessary to protect the hotel.

Miss Iris was waiting outside the room with one of miss evers's carts for the girls to transported to the atrium to be 'purified' for the childrens and later The Countess's consumption, after Wren and Michael put the girls in cart Iris went off to begin the process of making meals for the afflicted.

**Later that day**

Micheal was reading in the lobby when a man came into the lobby he had a suit on and had serious look on his face and he looked and smelled clean so he wasn't a filthy drug addict (unlike the other man who had come in a short while ago ) he went to go talk Miss Iris , Micheal was reading not really paying attention to their conversation when he heard the words police office he suddenly started to pay much more attention to the mysterious man with a start he realized the man was _John lowe_ who was mr march's new protege ,but it seemed he was in his police Personality which was a relief (his other personality was such a brute) he saw John take the room key to room 64 and he took Miss Liz with him Micheal hoped Sally could hide her newest "plaything" in time as he did not want to clean up another mess today.

Thankfully john walked back into the lobby soon and unharmed and walked right out of hotel unharmed.

**Next morning**

Michael was relaxing in the lobby when suddenly he heard a loud noise from the floor above him when he looked up his heart sank it was one of the girls! Somehow she had managed to get out her cage and was racing toward the hotel doors Micheal and Miss Iris both raced to stop her,but suddenly the Countess appeared out of nowhere and suddenly slit the poor girl's throat with her glove ,the girl's throat opened a geyser's worth of blood ,but Micheal was too scared to try to eat anything .

Miss Iris sputtered out an apology " I don't know what happened ,she got loose somehow " 

The Countess replied with with smooth yet deadly tone "this can never happen again " and she walked off with her dress trailing behind her Micheal watched as she did ,even though the Countess was the only mother figure he ever had ,but she still scared the hell out of him.

Later that day Micheal and the other kids were in the game room playing pac-man when the Countess came in with long haired boy (who Micheal later found was named lachlan)

"Holden we have guest we are your manners angel asked the Countess "hello want to play "offered Holden .

As lachlan played with the afflicted children he told them the story how his father had bought the hotel all though Micheal was happy about getting a new friend he was worried about the sale of the hotel and how Will Drake would effect his friends and family ,but he hoped for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to write itself ,but I did it what guys think comment below next chapter will be here soon called chutes and ladders naturally.


	5. Chutes and ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with mr Drake's fashion show among other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chutes and ladders enjoy

Michael wished the girl would stop screaming as it was putting him off his breakfast , his breakfast was the girl's blood her sweet delicious blood ,he was with Thaddeus drinking from one wrist while Holden and joshua were drinking from another suddenly Sally appeared and started yelling "will you shut her **UP** , I can hear her through the duct, do you forget a cop is staying here?".

"He's away at work" Iris responded,the girl stopped screaming (much to the relief of Micheal and the other children ) she'll stop ,she always gives up after a minute".

Suddenly the Girl's once tasty blood tasted foul, disgusting, and sour , Holden was the first one to say it " yuck tastes gross ) Iris went to to check the girl's pulse "that's cause she's dead , stop iris ordered ,the children immediately stopped feeding and backed away from the now dead body .

Iris took the the girl's Body out the cage sculpture and into a housekeeping cart and ordered the kids to go the game room and wait for her there with the dialysis machine , Micheal and the other boys left for game room.

The process with the dialysis took a little long,but honestly Micheal and the afflicted kids didn't mind at all giving up some blood they got watch funny cartoons during the process ,eat cookies after ,and best of all they got to help the Countess and Mr.Donovan (anything for their beloved mother).

It's official Micheal **HATED** fashion shows he had nothing against Will Drake he was a nice man (if not a little oblivious) to Michael when he talked to him and lachlan was becoming a Good friend ,but Will Drake's friends were just **UGH!!.**

The usually quiet lobby was packed with people wearing fancy clothes wore more then Micheal's life and snobbishness to boot and a makeshift stage was also set up for the models.

As Micheal worked to bring these rich people bags to their rooms he was offered several modeling deals (all of which he declined for several reasons) hit on by grown ass women (and some men as well !) One woman old enough be his mother slapped his freaking ass as he was holding her bags in the elevator and it had taken all of Micheal's willpower not grab his knife and slit her throat (but Micheal didn't like killing unless absolutely necessary and the Countess would not approve if he made a mess).

After dealing the rich and snobby (and the sleazy )

Micheal finally found his seat for the fashion show in the section reserved for Cortez guests and sat in back row watching models parade the stage in somewhat dorky clothes it was honestly very boring that is until tristan duffy got on the runway .

Michael knew something was off about thristan the moment he showed up for one he looked different then the other models he had short brown hair with a red streak with a red jacket to match and tie weirdly enough, he looked rugged ,and he _reeked_ of alcohol ,Rage , and copper it was so bad Micheal could smell him from here.

As tristan walked the runway he was drinking what Micheal suspected was wine then after dropped it on runaway leaving glass everywhere after that he proceeded to walk around the runway ,took off his tie and wrapped bit around a couple of girls 

Tristan then proceeded to walk some more until he stopped at a random girl the proceeded to kiss her by force for while it was honestly getting uncomfortable for Michael to watch then a random dude obviously uncomfortable like everyone else proceeded to push Tristan away ,then Tristan tried to kiss the man (talk about no manners as Grammie would say ) ,but the man pushed Tristan away ,Tristan stumbled back on the flowery runway then he grabbed glass shard and it looked like he was about to stab the poor man ,when the Countess stared at him and just like that the potential violence stopped ( much to Michael's relief).

Then as the next round of models came out Tristan slunk like a snake backstage "good riddance" Micheal thought .

As the fashion show went on Micheal was slowly becoming board until he smelled a familiar copper blood scent he looked around until he saw the now scarred model was now heading toward the elevator and by the looks of it was about to cause trouble.

Michael managed to get the penthouse doors just Tristan was opening the doors ,he then starting going through countess's private rooms .

Michael tried his best professional sounding voice " sir you are trespassing in a private room ,I must ask to leave or you will be removed by force .

Tristan responded "I know there's coke in here I can smell it".

Micheal was confused by this he didn't know what he meant,but then warned Tristan again as he rumaging through the Countess's record discs ' sir if you don't leave I will force you to"Micheal warned again this time more anger in his voice 

" Call the cops kid I don't give a shit I'm coming out in a lar von triars movie next year (Micheal did not know who that was either) " Tristan then proceeded to throw a wine glass at Micheal's head which Micheal had to Duck to miss .

With all of his patience gone Micheal grabbed Tristan and threw him out of the Countess"s room then he proceeded to get on top of Tristan and started strangling him " I made rule that I wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary ,but I"ll make an exception just for you" Micheal proceeded to choke Tristan until suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder "let him go " said a female voice said , Micheal looked up it was the Countess and Mr.Donovan was right behind her .

Tristan proceeded to run toward the elevator like scared little girl while Micheal not wanting to run into him took the stairs which due to afflicted speed was pretty easy he went all the way down until the the floor where the sleeping chamber was there he walked to his coffin where nearly he collapsed from such an exhausting day.

**The next Night**

Micheal was reading in the lobby when John lowe walked in and he looked _pissed ,_ he then proceeded to go behind the desk and cuff Miss Iris for being a accomplice to a crime ,seeing this Micheal walking over to Miss Iris's defense " Miss Iris do you need some help " asked Micheal looking at John " relax kiddo I got this " said Iris 

Iris then proceeded to ask John if he wanted some information about what was going here ,she was happy to give it to him ,but first he had to uncuff which he did then the 3 of them went to Miss Liz's bar to talk.

Once at the bar Iris told John everything about the hotel how it had been built by James march, how it was designed to be a death trap to his victims ,and how both the James and laundress died in a murder sucide ,but even then John still didn't Believe it .

" Man this man is stubborn " Micheal thought,but then he had a thought maybe he could tell the story of Mr.March's most infamous crime maybe this would knock some sense into him sure it was crime that whole city knew ,but only the hotel Cortez employees and residents knew the real truth.

Mr.lowe would you like for me to tell you a story about James march "sure why not said John he had already indulged these people one more story would not hurt.

Micheal began his tale "first of all Mr.lowe have you heard of the Montgomery mansion also know as The murder house , John nodded the house was infamous in LA law enforcement due to its dark history. 

Michael began his tale " you see in the 1920s the house was owned by Dr.Charles Montgomery , and his wife socialite Nora Montgomery ,Charles was doctor to the stars at the time ,but money problems still plagued by the family due to Nora's spending so the in order to preserve her lifestyle arranged for her husband to perform illegal abortions in the basement and that where the trouble began.

"You see the the Montgomery's had a son named Thaddeus Montgomery like so many kids of money at the time Thaddeus was cared more by servants then his own parents,but he was still the light of their lives .

In 1926, MR. March's wife tried to have an abortion at the Montgomery mansion,but it went horribly wrong and her son was born ,but the kid came out wrong and it didn't look right ,so when Mr.march saw his son ,and when he learned his only child had been been turned into monster,he began to plot revenge.

One night in 1926, a vengeful James march broke into the Montgomery mansion ,stole Thaddeus and vanished into the night .while James March had planned to kill Thaddeus his beloved wife persuaded her husband to spare his life and for her to raise him as her own child ,but they still had to get the Montgomerys and the police off their tail so they kidnapped another baby , chopped it up and sent it the police station by box claiming it was Thaddeus ,the poor parents killed themselves not long after the police delivered it to them ".

" As you just heard John this place , this hotel is no ordinary hotel, and the room where you are staying in Room 64 is the heart of it all said Michael .

John lowe proceeded to look at Micheal for long time then he started to laugh " you should be in the movie business kid you have chosen the wrong line of work " John said laughing some more.

Michael just simply walked away ,what was the point of giving warnings if no one was going to take it seriously ?

As Micheal went to sleep in his coffin for the night he wondered with arrival of john lowe and tristan Duffy ,what the future held for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of that chapter what do you guys think comment below next chapter will be here as soon as possible.


	6. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with more hotel Cortez drama and deals with demons of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the mommy chapter enjoy prepare for angst and examination of toxic relationships

Micheal couldn't believe Tristan was turned the man was annoying enough when he was human ,but as a fellow Afflicted he was downright brutal just the other day Micheal had seen him lure a poor man to his doom,when Micheal was brought to over The Cortez all those weeks ago ,he had vowed that he would not kill unless he absolutely had to ,his "Fits" and "accidents had destroyed his life once before and had destroyed his relationship with his only family , he swore it wouldn't happen again ,but luckily the voices, the "Fits ",and accident had completely vanished since Grammie kicked him out ,but Tristan had fully turned sadistic upon becoming one of them , not only did he kill a innocent man , Micheal had seen him with Mr.March earlier today and that vile man just gave Micheal the creeps .

The first time he had met James march it had been couple days after he had rescued and brought to the Cortez ,he had been exploring the hotel when Mr.March had first revealed himself ,he been charming with his strange fancy accent at first,but when he started going over his crimes in rather explicit detail and then tried to make Micheal kill an innocent he had run out of the room in disgust and fear.

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him "yoo-hoo Micheal dear" Micheal looked behind him it was Miss Evers the laundress "What do you need Miss Evers "Micheal asked the ghostly maid "oh there is a mess in this room ,and I need to clear the mess before I can freshly launder the linens" Micheal nodded and jogged to the room where Miss Evers was standing outside of and what he saw shocked him.

It was Claudia, Will Drake's lady friend and she was lying dead in her bed ,her blood had soaked into the sheets , a bloody ice pick lay right beside her ,and seeing the gigantic hole in in mattress , Micheal had a pretty good hunch about who was responsible for the woman's death .

Michael groaned ,he wished Sally's toys would stop murdering the hotel guests as it was getting annoying cleaning up after them .

Knowing there was only one thing to Michael grabbed Claudia's body picked it up and threw it his shoulder (thankfully the woman wasn't very heavy lifestyle of the rich he supposed) then proceeded to find the body chute for the floor and then threw the fashion editor's body down onto darkness.

Next Micheal went back to the room and proceeded get Claudia's suitcase and and clothes together (thankfully the woman did not bring much stuff ) and after getting her bag ready Micheal walked to the elevator pressed the button to the basement .

After disposing of Claudia's suitcase in the furnace Micheal rode back up to the lobby and and collapsed into a chair to relax.

Suddenly the doors opened and Mr Donovan stepped into the lobby

" Hey, dono " miss Iris said as she was walking toward her son " I've been waiting for you".

"Look, you need any ,uh, help packing ? " Iris asked as Donovan continued walk toward the elevator one look at Mr Donovan told Michael he was _NOT_ in the mood for conversation and he hoped Miss Iris got the hint before she got hurt.

" I printed out some Craigslist ads for apartments for us ,some nice two- bedrooms " Iris continued eagerly as Donovan continued to walk silently .

Michael's ears rang up at that he couldn't believe Iris was thinking about leaving she was practically like his and other children's nanny and while Michael barley knew Mr.Donovan he considered the older man a dear friend .

Iris continued babbling about apartments ,until Donovan finally lost his patience and said" I will live with the addicts in shitters alley in a box in Macarthur park ,covered in the piss and shit of this horror of a city before I even consider living under the same roof as you again".

Michael was shocked at Mr Donovan's outburst toward his own mother ,when Michael was living with Grammie even on the most traumatic days he could not bring himself to disrespect her and say such awful things.

Iris rolled her eyes "Your a drama queen,baby this is our chance, this is what we've been waiting for ".

"Listen " Iris began to speak " Don't touch me " Donovan snapped.

"She never loved you,she was just using you, I knew that cold snake would get board,not because of you, you know, because that just how snakes are.

Michael wished Miss Iris wouldn't bad mouth The Countess like that sure she was strange and sometimes he didn't understand her ,but she was also the first person ever nice to him ,and was first person to not treat him like he was a burden .

Iris and Donovan continued bickering like cats and dogs stuff about Donovan's dad was a asshole ( Micheal thought Mr.Donovan was lucky knowing his dad since Micheal never met his dad or his mom for that matter , Grammie never told him anything just that they were not married and they had a love affair before they died),stuff how Iris made terrible choices ,and something about a cult and how Donovan shit his pants at school (Gross)

Dr Donovan was heading toward the lobby doors and and Iris was on her knees on the verge of tears saying "but...what am I supposed to do ,I don't know who I am if I'm not your mother " and what Donovan said next was so shocking and vile it almost made Micheal fall out his chair .

"Honestly,if that is true, you should kill yourself " said Donovan venomously " you should do it even if it isn't". Micheal wanted to walk over and punch Donovan ,but he controlled his anger (he didn't want to make a scene and upset Miss Iris further".)

As Micheal watched the horrifying scene before him ,he found himself thinking about his last conversation with grammie .

_"Get out " Grammie screamed ,You can sleep on a park bench or under a underpass I don't care "._

_"Please don't be mad" Micheal pleaded with Grammie I'll change,I promise ._

**_"I don't Want you "_ ** _Grammie_ _screamed_ _in his_ _Face._

_Michael started crying more_

_"GET OUT,GET OUT ,GET OUT "Grammie screamed as shoved as she shoved a jean jacket into his chest her usual calm demeanor replaced by red hot fury._

_"Don't you ever come back " Grammie Screamed one last time ._

_Suddenly Micheal felt The Rage come out and then before he knew he was strangling Grammie against the wall Grammie said something ,but he didn't hear it all sudden he realized what he had done and ran out of the house horrified what he done._

**Present day, hotel cortez**

Michael began to sob on chair he was covered his face and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

The next day Micheal was at the bar drinking a glass of A- his favorite type of blood when Mr.Donovan walked the bar and sat down next to him , Micheal was surprised to see him he thought Donovan left forever. 

Miss Liz shared that sentiment apparently "I thought you left us for good" Donovan scoffed "it's a pretty humbling feeling when you realize you have nowhere to go " he said sadly.

Donovan then proceeded to moan about having nothing and no one and Michael rolled his eyes in response he could not stand another of this pathetic pity party and luckily Miss Liz agreed "No pity party in my bar " she shouted ,then she proceeded to give Donovan a lecture about humility, how it was wrong to treat his mother lthe way he was ,and how how he should be ashamed of it.

After Miss Liz walked away , Micheal noticed the guilty look on Mr.Donovan's face and decided to help push in the right direction " Mr. Donovan permission to speak " Micheal asked with sincerity .

Donovan looked at Micheal for a long time before saying " sure what the hell kid".

"Look I'm not going to pretend I know what happened between you and miss Iris ,but I will say this I never knew my mother or my father for that matter ,but I did have my Grandmother ,and I was not good to her ,I put her through alot ,I hurt her ,I did things that I'll regret for the rest of my eternal life ,but you shouldn't have to worry about that ,you should go and apologize to your mother before something happens that you cannot take back .

Donovan proceeded to look even more guilty and then ran off hopefully to find his mother , Micheal smiled knowing he did the right thing.

As Micheal went to bed in his coffin he smiled knowing he did the right thing and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Little did he know that know that not far from the Hotel Cortez ,the evil Ramona Royale ploted his and siblings demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of "mommy' next chapter next chapter will be Devil's night and will be extremely traumatic so stay tuned , what do you guys think comment below


	7. Devil's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with The Hotel Cortez's biggest social event and deals with Mr.march's special guests .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to rape, pedophila, and serial killer pediophies.

Today was Devil's night at the Hotel Cortez and Michael was already board to death as he stood outside the hotel entrance with Sally look for for some poor soul to be a sacrifice for Mr.March and his 'guests'

**earlier that day**

Earlier Miss Liz had pulled Micheal aside and told him all about Devil's night how every year Mr.Marchs old students would visit the Hotel cortez for a dinner party with that usually ended with murder .

Miss Liz had brought out photographs of these guests for Michael to see (Micheal would realize later they were actually _Mugshots_ ) one was of tall hispanic man with curly hair( Richard rameriez) another was of a woman with stringy brown hair (Aileen wuronos), a man with the weirdest glasses Micheal had ever seen ( Jeffery dahmer) ,a balding man with a big gut( John wayne Gacy)

The final photograph was not of a person ,but of symbol when he asked Miss Liz about she said" oh that's the zodiac killer dear it was never caught so no photographs of it exist ,in all the years it has come to the Cortez it wears a black hood and no one know it's identity except for Mr.March and itself .

Richard rameriez was the first to arrive his "presents" were tourists from Arizona he had climbed through the window and killed the husband first ,then had chased the wife into the hallway where she was grabbed by Mr.March and later killed .

When Rameriez Departed, Mr.March yelled out "Bellhop" , Micheal emerged from his hiding place " Yes Mr.March " Micheal said politely ,"dispose of Richard's presents and their luggage "Mr.March Ordered and with that the serial killer walked away and vanished.

Michael began his work right away first the wife was the first to go she was a little heavy (but not too much ) so he was able to pick her up ,find the floor chute dispose of her body no problem,but the husband was another story he WAS heavy Micheal had to litteraly drag to get to the chute and could barley lift him in the chute to dispose of him ,but alas he managed and then went back to their room ,packed their bags ,and took them to the furnace to be burned (those were the rules of The Cortez there had to be no traces ).

Personally if Michael had a choice he would have told Mr.March to stuff it and would not be helping him ,but Devil's night was Mr.March's special day ,and Michael did NOT want to get on his bad side (Micheal had seen what Mr.March's _abomination_ did to people who disrespected him and didn't want wanna be one of them.)

The rest of the day passed quickly Micheal helped Miss Evers prepare the rooms for the rest of the guest( as soon she stopped making the walls bleed, Holden reappeared (reeking of dog ) with woman he supposed was Holden's mother Alex (Holden had spoken of her often when they played together on the game room).when Micheal went to the sleeping chamber to take his daily nap he saw Alex lowe in the chamber with The Countess as he passed ,the Countess looked at him and in his head said" _don't worry child I'll handle this"_ Micheal nodded and walked away to his coffin to take his nap after all he was gonna need it.

**Present time**

Michael was outside with Sally at the hotel entrance for 'lure" duty and he had never been so board in his life ,it must have looked so out of place and weird to see , a blonde teenage boy wearing a immaculate suit and tie uniform standing on the opposite side of middle aged woman in a ratty leopard print jacket outside a hotel like they were the weirdest security guards in history.

For Michael watching drunken idiots was just plain torture ,the guys were coming out parties and acting like doofuses ,while the girls were acting wild and wearing outfits so bright Micheal had to look away and their outfits were so short they would make Grammie faint if she saw them .

Finally a man wearing a suit came up to Sally and started talking "you think they'll grow up to be porn stars or strippers ,my money's on stripping it's free drinks "

Michael rolled his eyes what a dirty man,but if the man was be March's sacrifice so be it.

Sally responded "those girls , they'll end up choking on their own vomit before they hit 25".

The man continued to speak "halloween it's for losers ,grown adults acting like fools,playing pretend ,I like my life,I got a job flies me buiness class to L.A , puts me at Bonaventure "Micheal rolled his eyes again this man was such a braggert, and but he understood his indifference to halloween he personally never thought anything of it,but for some reason Grammie seemed to hold Halloween in high regard and would always go the house next door Micheal just thought she had friends there never thought anything of it.

Sally started laughing the man continued " I don't need a batman costume to have some fun ".

"And what's your idea of fun " Sally inquired

"Whatever you're selling " the man answered.

Michael and Sally exchanged glances and grinned they had him now they just had to get him Mr.March and his friends 

"Right this way " said Sally she gestured for the man to follow her and he did with Michael following close behind him with holding a needle full of 'china white" as Sally called it.

As soon as they were under the cover of darkness and away from any probing eyes Micheal injected the man's arm full of china white ,the man gave out a moan ,his eyes widened, and then he went very limp .

"Very good kid" Sally said "now to get him the boss and his friends" Micheal nodded and he grabbed one of the man's arms while Sally grabbed the other and together they led the man to his doom.

They made to Room 78 without problems the man was drugged out his mind so he couldn't fight back even wanted to honestly Micheal felt sorry for the man ,but he knew there was nothing he could have done for the man.

As Sally and Michael walked into room 78, Micheal soon realized Miss Liz was right it being a dinner party the room was filled by long black table and it was brimmed with food and alcoholic drinks (forbidden beverages Grammie called them).

He recognized all the people at the table as he recognized them from Miss Liz 's photographs ,but he was a little surprised to see John ,all though given the fact he was Mr.March's newest protege Micheal supposed it was to expected all though the handcuff to chair was definitely weird).

Sally was saying something to Mr.March ,but Micheal didn't hear her as he was on his way out of the room as his job for the night was done when suddenly a male voice rang out "yo March who is this kid".

Michael froze in his tracks everyone in the room was looking at him Mr.March responded quickly " Gacy is this my beloved queen's newest ward , Micheal.

Most of the guests soon went back to their devices ,But Gacy and Dahmer were still staring still staring at Micheal and were smiling too ,but the looks were not endearing to Michael at all ,the looks on dahmer's and gacy's faces reminded of Micheal of how a predator looked when it saw its prey , how a lion looked at gazelle ,and Michael realized he needed to get out of there before something bad happened ,but before he could leave Gacy grabbed his hand and said "come on kid have some fun with me" .

Michael tried to remain calm " I'm sorry sir I really must leave " and wrestled his arm from Gacy's grip and the proceeded to walk toward the door when suddenly he felt large hand slap his butt .

Michael looked behind him it was Gacy and he had a little smirk on his face ,all the fear, impatience, desperation evaporated inside Micheal and was replaced by rage and he Slapped Gacy clean across the face in response.

Michael's slap was seen and heard by everyone most of the March's guests had shocked , amused looks on their faces ,Mr.March's face was murderous , realizing what he done Micheal tried to race out of the room ,but suddenly he felt Gacy's burly arms grabs his arms and as Micheal kicked and flailed Jeffery dahmer grabbed his legs and together they picked up Micheal as he was kicking and screaming and together they moved Micheal to the bedroom once there John Wayne Gacy threw threw the teenager on the bed while jeffrey dahmer shut and locked the door Micheal looked at the men in terror and horror as Gacy said " we are gonna have fun with you boy" .

**John lowe POV**

John could hear the Boy's horrific screams coming the bedroom he tried to get out his chair forgetting he was still handcuffed to it "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO STOP THEM!! " He yelled at Mr.March " Now John,let Gacy and Jeffery have their fun " said James March with a sadistic smile on his face .

The other killers in the room were then given knives by Miss Evers in preparation for the sacrifice " to Us" said James patrick March said to his followers "the greatest serial killers of our time ,this sacrifice will bond us for together, for eternity. James patrick then hummed a tune ,said "Pardon " to the drugged man then proceeded to stab him ,the other killers soon followed and stabbed the poor man " No,No " yelled john he tried to stop the bloodshed he tried to stand up forgetting he was handcuffed to the chair suddenly the whole scene vanished before his eyes and Sally appeared and rushed to his aid "john" she said she repeated his name a couple of times to calm him down

" John?, What are you doing? " She asked in a concerned tone "what are you doing " she asked again

"I need to help them " john responded in a frantic tone

" Help who?" Asked Sally

"The man who brought in for them to kill and the boy those two men assaulted" said John frantically

"There's nobody here, John ,I am into the room and you were alone , have you been drinking?. Asked Sally

" A little ..at the bar "john admitted "then they gave me absinthe.

As Sally consoled a distraught john , both Dahmer and Gacy finished with their 'desert' and left the bedroom to complete their portion of the sacrifice albeit invisible to john's mortal eye.

As his assaulters left the room , Micheal lay on the mattress battered and bruised and in pain as soon he was sure the horrible men were gone ,he sat up and with shaky hands he pulled up his pants and buttoned them ,and after that he dashed out of room 78 ,he didn't care where he was going ,he just wanted **OUT** of that room, Micheal dashed down the stairs,into the lobby and outside the hotel.

Michael sat on the curb outside The Hotel Cortez and began to sob as everything that happened to him rushed back and then he started to sob hysterically until he could not cry anymore.

Michael walked back into the Cortez like a zombie ,the shattered teen walked down the stairs to the sleeping chamber and slept in his coffin hoping to forget the Most horrible night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this the end of Devil's night aka the darkest thing I have ever written next chapter room service ,the langdon family's past comes back to bite Micheal in the ass what do you think comment below.


	8. Room service part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Michael deals with the events of devil's night, a person from the langdon family's past comes to the hotel cortez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the room service/ halloween chapter enjoy

Michael did not sleep well during the night , Dahmer's and Gacy's faces haunted his dreams ,he also had the dream about the black car chasing him him on the endless road again, but this time he could the driver ,it was a woman with long brown hair, Micheal could not see her face features,but he was certain he had never seen her before in his life .

Michael began his regular routine ,he woke up,he had his daily meal of blood,played video games with his brothers ,and went the lobby to begin his duties, normally this would be a happy day like all the rest ,but Micheal felt strangely numb like his emotions were shut down.

As Micheal sat down in his favorite chair and started reading another one of Miss Liz's books he started contemplating his future .

Michael briefly thought about the leaving the Cortez ,but the thought was so ridiculous he tossed the idea out his head,the Hotel was his home,the first place he felt welcomed and appreciated, he couldn't go back to Grammie's house there was nothing for him there,and last time he saw her she had told him never to come back ,and Michael doubted she would ever welcome him back after what he had become.

Michael was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of the entrance doors opening he looked to see who it was it was Miss Iris and she looked terrible.

Michael and Liz went to go to greet Iris "where the hell have you been" Liz demanded "you like shit" and Michael agreed she looked terrible, she was sweating all over,she was shaking,and she was pale ,and that's when Micheal realized what was wrong with her ,she had been turned.

"What's wrong is you asking me what's wrong, I just wanna go to bed is that a problem".

Liz and Michael looked at each with concern ,Iris needed to be fed fast or she would be become ravenous.

"Michael I'm to get Iris up to speed ,you go and see if Miss Evers needs anything " said Miss Liz .

Michael nodded and walked away as Miss Liz led Miss Iris to the bar for her first meal for her immortal life.

**Later that day**

That night Micheal was sitting in his chair reading his book he tried to relax ,but truthfully he was concerned, concerned for Miss Iris,she looked to be adjusting quite well to her new life ,but the Countess did not know yet of Miss Iris's new statues,and for that Michael was worried ,the Countess didn't often tolerate unauthorized turnings and for good reason,not everyone could handle the the gift the virus gave to people , sure it gave the user life everlasting,but it also gave them the need for blood,and alas not everyone could not accept it hence the reason why the Countess kept it to a select few.

Michael personally did not care about staying as a teenager forever,he had been forced to grow up too fast and he felt adulthood would have been disastrous for him anyway so what was the point of growing up if it meant misery.

Michael was snapped out his thoughts when the sound of the doors of the lobby opened and man wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and tie stepped into the lobby and headed toward the front desk where Miss Liz was standing.

Something was off about this man ,he smelled human,but he also smelled funny,he smelled like beef jerky,like _burned beef jerky_.

**Liz pov**

"Ok sir ,what's your name and what's your business at the Cortez" Liz asked

" Oh I just got of prison and I need a place to stay while I get a new apartment" the man replied 

Liz was intrigued at that point " what were you in prison for sir" she asked ,she looked up and saw the man's face for the first time,and she realized with startled look that the man was horrifically burned on the left side of his face.

"Have you heard of the boy dahlia murder a couple years back" the man asked .

Liz had heard about that murder,poor young man chopped up and thrown aside like trash four years ago Liz nodded indicating yes .

"Well you see I was arrested for that poor man's murder and I was in prison until recently ,DNA evidence cleared me and now I'm out looking for a place to live .

Liz snapped out her stupor " sir I apologise now what's your name and room number" she asked.

"The man responded" i'am Larry Harvey and I believe my room is Room 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh larry's back how Micheal deal with him and how will larry react to him ?


	9. Room service part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with his grandmother's ex boyfriend on Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is room service part 2 enjoy.

"Mr langdon" Liz called out "yes Miss Liz" Micheal responded , "please escort Mr.harvey to room 24 " liz ordered , Micheal started to walk to the the front desk to get the key from Liz ,as he was heading toward the desk both him and larry got a good look at each other.

Michael could have sworn he imagined it ,but as he approached Larry , Larry's face flickered from calm,fear, recognition,and possibly anger ( all though it was hard to to tell given Mr.harvey's disfigurement) , personally Mr.Harvey's face horrified Micheal,but he didn't want to seem impolite by staring too long.

"Come right this way sir " Micheal called out to Larry and Michael went the elevator with larry following in tow.

Michael arrived in the elevator with Larry following close behind him , Micheal pressed the button for the second floor,and the elevator went up.

The elevator ride was short and uneventful,it was silent except for Michael's breathing and Mr.Harvey's heartbeat (well only Micheal could hear that ) .

The doors opened and Michael stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to walk toward Room 24 with larry following behind him.

When Micheal reached Room 24,he put the key into the lock , twisted it and then the door opened.

Larry went into in the room with Michael following soon after "local calls are free, 50 dollars fine for losing your key,and if you want to call from your cellphone you have to go outside as there is no service in this hotel "Micheal repeated the same things he heard Miss Iris repeat a thousand times ,

As he was about to leave ,Mr.Harvey's voice rang out" wait Micheal ,can you please wait,I want to ask you something" , Micheal stopped in his tracks and stepped forward toward Larry " yes sir ,what do you need?" Asked Micheal.

"Do you know someone named Constance Langdon" asked Mr.Harvey , Micheal was shocked that was Grammie's name,how did this man know Grammie?, "Yes sir she's my grandma" Micheal responded , something in Larry's good eye gleamed ,"You see your Grandma and I used to date ,many years ago ".

Michael now feeling awkward and weird attempted to change the conversation "Ok sir , i'am going to leave now, feel free to call the front desk ". Michael took one step toward the door when suddenly someone grabbed his arm from behind , startled Micheal looked behind him ,it was Larry , his smile replaced with a ugly snarl.

"Did she ever tell that her Brat of a son did this to me " snarled larry pointing at his face with with his free hand " your father did this to me boy ".

Michael was totally confused his father had done that to Larry , evidently his confusion was was on his face as Larry yelled" Don't think i'am a idiot Boy ,you look just like him !".

Michael had had enough of this nonsense he yanked his arm out of Larry's grip and said angrily "Listen sir You are a guest of The Cortez,but if you lay a hand on me again and you will be asked to leave" ,he poked his finger at Mr.Harvey's chest to make his point.

Fuming, Micheal started walking out of the room when Larry said something truly vile "you're just a monster like your father". Micheal turned around furious , "monster",he had been called that before Grammie had called him that just before she kicked him out, Micheal hated that word, Monsters were horrible things who did not care about anything other then themselves,they killed whoever they wanted and without remorse, Micheal was not a monster ,he cared about others,and his past kills were accidents which he could not even remember.

As Micheal trembled with fury looking at Larry Harvey ,all the shame,anger, frustration, self hatred he had been feeling sense Devil's night came rushing back at him, his vision turned red ,and before he knew it, Micheal had taken his switchblade from his back pocket and he slashed Larry's throat.

Larry's throat opened like a dam breaking,and the older man started choking on his own blood,Larry instinctively tried to stop the bleeding,but it was no use the blood was everywhere,and Michael unable to control his hunger any longer leapt on Larry like a tiger and started to feed .

Michael buried his mouth on Larry's bleeding neck,as he fed ,the old man's blood tasted so good,he fed on the sweet , delicious, juicy blood ,the old man twitched and groaned as his life was drained out of him ,but it was no use as the bloodlusted teenager drained him dry .

Soon enough Larry stopped twitching and his blood stopped tasting good ,so Micheal stopped drinking and got off the dead man , Micheal wiped the blood off his mouth ,and looked at the dead man lying on the floor and felt remorse at what he had done,he hadn't felt that angry at someone before in his life.

Michael knew what he had to, he had to dispose of Larry's body ,the Hotel and his family had to protected at all costs .

After finding a chute and disposing of Larry's body , Micheal felt exhausted ,so he got into the elevator and pressed the button the basement, once there he heading toward the sleeping chamber ,he noticed a 6th coffin in there right besides his coffin although it was slightly bigger , Micheal wanted to ask questions ,but was too tired to say anything , he figured he would get answers in the morning.

As Micheal slept in his coffin ,he suffered the same nightmare as he did last night, the car on endless road chasing him to his death, he didn't why he was suffering this,but he wished it would stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned on sparing Larry's life at first ,but I figured knowing larry and his loose lips ,he would blab to Constance about how her supposed to be dead grandson is still alive and working at a hotel in LA(and only God knows how she would react to that information). And Michael does not need any more drama from her , especially at a time when he is trying move on with his life.  
> ( also let's face it larry is a sympathetic SOB  
> Also getting back to the nightmare about Mallory , Mallory does not know she failed ...yet


	10. Room 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with john lowe and Bartholomew's escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room 33 chapter here you go

Micheal was sleeping awakened by the sound of knocking on his coffin,he opened his eyes to see to the new governess , Alex Lowe "Micheal,can you wake up I need your help "Michael opened his coffin and got out,"yes Miss Alex, What do you need?"Micheal asked ,Miss Alex averted her gaze to another part of the sleep chamber, Micheal followed her gaze and what he saw made his heart sink , it was John lowe and he was unconscious ,it looked like he fainted ,"help me get him back to his room " said Miss Alex, Michea nodded then he went to go help pick the unconscious man ,he got Mr.lowe's arms while Alex got his legs and together they picked up the man and went to put him back in Room 64, Michael was honestly surprised that John managed to stay asleep the whole way there ,the man sure was a sound sleeper, when they got there Alex put her husband back on the bed and after that she turned and said " get the children and move them to the playroom ,and don't leave until me or Liz tells you otherwise ".

Michael nodded and he headed down to the sleeping chamber, once the he got there he proceeded to knock on the other coffins ,there was some minor protests about being woken up so early from Thaddeus and Wren ,but otherwise the children were okay and Michael escorted his siblings to the game room.

Once the kids got the game room , Micheal locked the door just like Miss Alex told him to do, after that he and the other kids started playing their games and watching cartoons ,they all hung out together ,and Michael honestly had fun ,but he couldn't stop worrying about John being in the the sleeping chamber ,how he had managed to get in there was beyond him , guests didn't usually go down to that level,and weren't allowed down there for good reason .

Soon after Micheal could hear the distant sound of breaking glass ,he could only guess what that was about ,and later he could sworn he heard the voices of two women down the hall,he couldn't hear what they were saying ,but one was Miss Iris and she was talking to another woman ,one that _definitely_ **NOT** familiar to Michael he didn't know why ,but he had a really bad feeling about this woman .

Hours later a knock sounded on door of game room , Micheal came to the wall ,and asked "who's there", thankfully a familiar voice answered back "it's Liz and Alex ,open up " said Miss liz , Micheal unlocked the door and pushed open the entrance ,and met Liz and Alex in the hallway and there they told him the most horrible news.

Bartholomew, the Countess's and James patrick March's only child had somehow gotten out his room ,and nobody in the Hotel knew where the hell he was .

Michael understood the urgency at once, Bartholomew was the thing the Countess held closest to her heart ,and James march also cared (in his own way) about his monsterous infant son (when Micheal passed room 33 during his duties ,he could have sworn he had heard Mr.March humming to Bartholomew,not mention Thaddeus wouldn't be here if he didn't) if anything happened to that baby oh man The Countess would **RIP THEIR HEADS OFF** ,and mr.March would , Micheal shuddered it was too horrible to even think about.

Michael had only meet Bartholomew a couple of times since his arrival at The Cortez a month ago ,one was when he first arrived, and the other time was when he had feed him when Miss Iris was too busy to do it ,and it was an encounter that taken 10 minutes tops ,and he had had to give Bartholomew his daily bottle of blood ,but Micheal still cared about the undead , disfigured infant (even though he did creep Micheal out a little bit).

Michael continued to search the halls calling Bartholomew's name ,looking through ever empty room for the bloodthirsty, precious offspring of the Countess and James patrick March.

After Micheal searched the halls for what felt like hours he headed down to the lobby to continue his search of Bartholomew, when he got out of the the elevator ,he saw Miss Alex at the entrance holding what looked like a infant wrapped in a bundle , Michael ran to see if it was who he thought he was, It was Bartholomew and he had been shot .

Michael was shocked seeing a wounded Bartholomew, how could this have happened he thought to himself , Micheal was snapped out his stupor by Alex's voice "let's get him to room 33 now " Micheal nodded and together the two afflicted ran to to Room 33.

Once they got to Room 33 , Micheal hovered around Alex and Bartholomew ,and realized with horror that Bartholomew was weakening from his wounds ,and he could hear his heart getting fainter every minute that passed,if Bartholomew didn't get blood soon he would die ,and Michael refused to allow that , there was only one thing to do.

Michael took off his suit jacket " what are doing ? Asked Miss Alex , Micheal responded "he needs blood if he doesn't get some soon he'll die".

Michael took his switchblade out of his pocket and before Alex could react he sliced the middle of his left palm and blood immediately began to spill , Bartholomew let out a hungry growl and opened his malformed mouth sensing the blood, Micheal clenched his fist and little drops of blood began to fall into Bartholomew's mouth ,the blood both satiated the baby's hunger and healed him of his injuries , Micheal's blood continued to fall into Bartholomew's mouth feeding him while Alex watched keeping track of how much blood was being used ,soon enough Bartholomew grew full and fell asleep .

Michael's hand hurt like hell ,and there was a giant gash in the middle of his palm,but luckily Miss Alex had Band-Aids in her purse (courtesy of being a a doctor) she sat down with Bartholomew in the rocking chair with Michael looking from on from behind the chair soon Micheal heard a familiar female voice " Micheal, Alex " Micheal looked behind him,it was the Countess and she looked extremely concerned .

"He was hurt" said Alex cradling Bartholomew in her arms " He got out " said the Countess with a alarmed tone in her voice.

"Yes ,but I found him,he lost a little blood,but he's gonna just fine" she handed The Countess her son.

Michael began to feel light headed and dizzy from the loss of blood he had just suffered from himself as Miss Alex left the room and Michael began to follow her when the Countess called his name " Micheal" Micheal turned around and said " yes Countess ?" She responded " you saved my son" Micheal noticed she was crying ,this was the first time he had ever seen her cry ( "well Bartholomew is her son after all " he thought to himself).

The Countess noticed the bloody part of his hand " go get a drink , child" knowing what she meant Micheal nodded and closed the door leaving the mother alone with beloved baby ,and headed to the bar.

Once he got the Liz's bar he got behind the counter, poured himself a glass of A- ,and drank it he felt dizziness disappear and his head felt normal again, but after that he felt exhausted and proceeded to head toward the game room where he and the other children would be sleeping until the coffins could be rebuilt ,the children had been gifted with sleeping bags,but Micheal was so tired ,he didn't even make to his sleeping bag ,he just collapsed on game room couch and fell asleep,and luckily didn't suffer the black car nightmare that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of room 33, what do you think comment below, next chapter flicker is goons be epic.


	11. Flickr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with shenanigans at the Cortez and finds out something about himself that shocks him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flickr chapter here you go

Michael was sitting the lobby reading, Miss Liz was at the front desk ,she was quietly weeping, Micheal had heard tristan had been killed by the Countess a few days ago ,"Good riddance "Micheal thought ,the man was brute who enjoyed killing a little too much ,and if the rumors were true he had been cheating on the Countess with Miss Liz , Micheal disliked cheaters ,once Grammie told him the story how his grandfather Hugo had cheated on her with the whore maid Moira ,and had run off together leaving her brokenhearted and with 3 children all alone ,but he felt sorry for Miss Liz for saving to see it, it must have been horrible to see it happen.

Michael was snapped of his thoughts by the sound someone calling his name "Micheal , Micheal , Micheal" Micheal looked up and saw Miss Iris up on the balcony , she had irritated and scared look on her face which immediately told Micheal something was wrong , Miss Iris was one of the most calm collected people he knew if something freaked her out it had to be bad .

"Yes Miss Iris "Micheal responded "Come one Kid I need your help , there's been a emergency" barked Miss Iris her tone of voice showing just how freaked out she was right now.

Michael walked up the stairs and joined Miss Iris and together they walked to see what the problem was, while they were walking The Countess joined them , Micheal was shocked and even more worried, if the Countess was involved things were serious indeed .

"Does Mr.Drake know of this " asked the Countess "no he's in the middle of getting his anus bleached" Iris responded , Micheal nearly gagged at that (rich people are gross ) and iris proceeded to talk about how she couldn't pick her own butthole out of a lineup , Micheal was the verge of telling Miss Iris to shut up as this butt talk was about to make him hurl,but then they arrived at their destination and Michael immediately knew what warranted such urgency ,there was massive hole in the wall likely as a result of the renovations that been happening and inside were two men with their throats torn out.

Michael almost gagged at smell coming from the newly discovered hallway ,it reeked of death ,and using his improved eyesight he could see the in the hallway besides the two men were lying dead in the room there was lots of blood lying everywhere ,and ... Oh my God were those **RATS** oh my God what was in there?!.

The Countess was the first one to speak "who did this ,not the new governess" Iris replied "no look at them ,whoever did this was starving ,what was in here "?

"I don't know know " The Countess replied and first time since he had known the Countess she looked scared and that was officially the weirdest thing he ever had ever seen.

Apparently Miss Iris though so too as she gave The Countess a weird look " what ? " Said The Countess defensively "it's just I've never seen you scared before " said Iris , a long silence followed soon after.

The Countess snapped out her trance ,she turned to Michael and said "Micheal ,dispose of this mess immediately, Mr.Drake must not see this" and with that the Countess walked away with Miss Iris trailing behind behind her.

Michael groaned as he stepped into the hallway to get rid of the bodies ,the room stunk to high heaven , Micheal had to breath through his mouth to avoid puking all over the place , looking around the place ,he realized this was one Mr.March's old trap hallways ,where he would trap unsuspecting guests to their doom , he had never seen one before ,but he had heard stories about them ,and how guests often died by Mr.March's hand often in gruesome ways that made his stomach turn.

After disposing of the men's bodies down a chute (wasn't easy those men were heavy and dragging to the chute took forever) Micheal resumed his normal duties around the hotel.

**Later that day**

Michael was summoned to the penthouse by the Countess during the night just as she was preparing for her monthly dinner with Mr.March (a highly sacred event at the Cortez where interruptions meant horrible, gruesome death at the hands of James patrick March if allowed to happen)she was wearing black shiny dress with her hair done up, the Countess said " Micheal ,would you be a dear ,and find Wren for me ,she went to go help Mr.lowe with his latest escapade ,but she hasn't returned and i'am worried that she may have gotten into trouble,Please bring her back to the Cortez ,"Micheal nodded and said " yes Countess and left the room to get Wren back.

Michael began tracking Wren's scent immediately upon exiting the Cortez it was easy to track as her blood scent smelled like gumdrops ( her favorite candy) as Micheal was walked the various streets of LA ,he walked by blood donation center ,the various scents made his mouth salivate ,and he began getting hungry as the scents were pretty overwhelming,he gave himself a mental slap on both cheeks and shook his head to snap himself out it " focus Micheal gotta find Wren " he scolded himself before continuing on his search for his dearest friend, hopefully he didn't look too suspicious , but a blonde, blue eyed, teenage boy about the age of 14 in a suit uniform wondering the streets probably was a strange sight to see.

Finally Micheal arrived where Wren's scent ended ,it looked like a hospital of some sort, " what was Wren doing a hospital " Micheal thought curiously Afflicted don't get sick it's impossible thanks their perfect immune system ( another gift of the Virus that Michael was thankful for )

As Micheal started panicking and started to the building , he noticed two people running from inside the building , he ran to go get a closer look ,when he got couple feet behind them he realized it was John lowe and Wren ,and they standing right by the street !.

Wren saying something to John that Michael couldn't make it out, but then suddenly she ran out into street with a massive truck heading her way!.

Michael screamed out " WREN **NO ,** and he held out his hands in desperation as if stop her ,then suddenly his hands felt Funny like a he was holding something ,but not really ,when suddenly Wren stopped in her tracks and _FLEW Backwards_ as if someone or something was pulling her back from the street a just as the massive truck came and went.

The impact of Wren hitting Michael was enough to send both of them into hard gravel of the parking , Micheal had the air knocked out of him, while Wren started crying.

John lowe rushed over where the children lay on the ground behind him , once he got there , Micheal got a good look at John lowe and nearly Screamed , the man looked TERRIBLE ,he had obviously lost weight ,his beard was growing out into stubble, ,his face looked pale and and sunken in , like he hadn't slept for days, and his eyes looked bloodshot. 

John began muttering like a mad man " listen kid ,I need to question this kid about a case,so can you leave please "( Micheal had never heard a more pathetic or desperate tone in his life.)

Michael was suddenly pissed, Wren had almost DIED ,and all John was concerned about was his STUPID case.

Michael got up on his feet ,pissed as hell and Yelled "GO AWAY" at John Lowe this time using Afflicted hypnosis he didn't care if John's mind snapped after that, he wanted him GONE .

After john lowe left the area , Micheal helped Wren to her feet and together the two Afflicted children ran all the back to the Cortez

As Micheal walked Wren back to Cortez ,he wondered how the hell he had managed to do that and he wondered what was gonna happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Micheal saved Wren's life, I will give a guess how he did that , and also next chapter will be here soon.


	12. The 10 commandment killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns to the Cortez, and remembers the story of how john lowe came to the Cortez all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter enjoy.

Michael was fuming by the time he and Wren got back to the Cortez,Wren in between her sobs had told him everything how Sally had ordered her to help John and to stop him from finding out the truth , Micheal was pissed, after sending the poor girl to the game room to calm down,he went to go confront the junkie ghost .

Michael found Sally quickly ,all he had to do was follow the stink of her cigarettes (not to mention all ghosts smell faintly of formaldehyde ) ,and he tracked the ghostly drug addict to her room.

Full of rage , Micheal kicked the door open ,and strode right in ,Sally was smoking on her bed calm as usual she didn't even blink at the sight of a pissed off ,red faced,steam coming out his ears Micheal .

Michael unloaded immediately "Dammit , Sally! Your stupid stunt with john almost got Wren killed, what the hell were you thinking?".

Sally continued to calmly smoke " Relax kid , I was just following the boss's orders ,no need to get personal ,she breathed out a puff of smoke into Micheal's face .

Michael's rage was replaced by despondency,and calm once he realized what Sally meant ,he walked out out Sally's room to get his head straight.

Michael knew what Sally meant ,the "Boss" was James Patrick March ,and that meant any resistance was sucide ,The Countess and Will Drake may run The Cortez ,but Mr.March was the true master of The Cortez ,he had eyes and ears everywhere ,and was the most evil man Micheal had ever met,he ran the place with a iron fist when he was alive ,and still ran it that way accordingly.

If Michael ever obeyed Mr. March it was out of fear and politeness, it was honestly like walking on eggshells when around him ,and having his _Abomination_ around didn't help at all , like most residents of The Hotel Cortez Micheal was scared to death of Mr .March .

Michael started thinking about John Lowe and his history with the Cortez he hadn't been there when John first arrived (he hadn't been born yet) ,but he had heard the story by Miss Liz and by Miss Iris .

John lowe had first arrived 5 years ago , apparently he had just come back from particularly horrendous crime (Micheal didn't know the details ) he started drinking at the bar to the point where he got obscenely drunk and fell on the floor ,where Mr . Donovan saw him,and brought him to Mr .March .

Donovan and john had interrupted The Countess's and Mr . March's monthly dinner ( a usual death sentence ) ,but instead of killing john ,Mr . March was intrigued by John lowe ,and had spent two days talking to him ,and after sending John home ,Mr . March had reached an agreement with the Countess about John ,the next day Holden had vanished from the merry-go-round mysteriously without a trace .

John had continued to come back to the Cortez over the years ,he continued talk to Mr .March ,had started a relationship with Sally (another thing that Michael now disliked John.) 

Michael ,during his time at Hotel Cortez ,had wiped John's mind twice ,both times were at the orders of James Patrick March in order to make john forget his actions , Michael felt some sympathy toward john ,but that was before his actions nearly killed someone Michael considered to be his sister .

As Micheal went about his day ,Miss Iris told him about the strange couple that appeared out of nowhere and had just walked out of the Cortez ,but he was too preoccupied too care about her latest ramblings ,he was still distracted with his thoughts about John and what had happened yesterday ,how Wren had come close to dying right in front of him .

Michael didn't know how he had managed to save Wren ,he had seen her running into the road, he had screamed, then the next thing he knew she had flown backwards and right into him , Micheal had tried to make a lamp float for 5 minutes, but alas he could not, he must have looked ridiculous standing still with his hand outstretched trying to make a hotel room lamp float.finally Micheal figured it was a miracle, and he was just grateful Wren was alive.

John had shown up later that day, he still looked crazy, he was holding something in his hands, Micheal didn't what it was , but he sensed it was gruesome so he kept his distance (not to mention the last thing he needed was a confrontation with John Lowe ).

As Micheal went to sleep in his sleeping bag ,he privately worried about the john lowe and wondered what was going to happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that the end ,next chapter she wants revenge will be here shortly, also if anyone has questions about Michael's morality, he is not evil ,he just does what he is told ,he does what iris ,Liz ,and the Countess tell him to do cause he likes them and are his co-workers/friends and mother figure and he obeys james patrick March cause he is scared of him.


	13. She wants revenge part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns of Alex's accidental creation of afflicted children,and gets told shocking secrets about his old family .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter enjoy also Lizzycm to answer your comment yes billie Dean will appear as she does in canon at the end ,the witches not so much as at this stage in the story Mallory just got the academy and saved queenie so I doubt at this stage she is gonna blurt out she is from alternate bad future and that she is gonna blurt out Micheal's existence especially since she doesn't know that he isn't dead despite her attempt to run him over with a range rover.

Michael was summoned to the penthouse ,he didn't know why ,but it sounded urgent ,when he got there The Countess and Miss Alex were there waiting for him.

"Sit now Micheal " said The Countess , Micheal complied and sat down ,The Countess continued to speak "Alex has a "situation" you must assist with Michael and it must be a soon as possible" said The Countess with a sense of urgency in her tone ,she motioned for Miss Alex to speak and Miss Alex began to tell her tale .

Michael couldn't believe his ears on what he was hearing apparently Miss Alex had ,in a moment of pure stupidity had turned a patient named Max Ellison who had something called the measles and Alex in foolish attempt to save his life had infected him with The Virus and now he had infected a whole bunch of other kids and was now running rampant in LA.

The Countess begin to speak " now Alex , Micheal you must find this Max Ellison and his friends and eliminate them ".

Michael's stomach dropped at the sound of that ,The Countess was asking him to commit the unthinkable ,to _murder children_ not much younger then he was normally Micheal would do anything The Countess asked him to do ,but this was one thing he could not do without destroying his soul .

"Mother ,may I speak " asked Micheal hesitantly ,The Countess responded "yes , child you may speak ". Micheal responded " I don't think we should murder those children ,if we kill them out in the open ,someone will find the bodies and we'll be screwed if it links back to us ,and if we kill them in the Cortez ,they will become ghosts,and we will _NEVER_ be rid of them,and what will stop them from murdering us in revenge.I think the best choice will be for us bring them to the Cortez and make them a part of the family."

Michael continued " I know what's it's like to be considered a monster (the Countess raised an eyebrow at that ,but didn't say anything) ,and I can't imagine being what those children are going through scared and alone not knowing what they have turned into (he shot a dirty look at Miss Alex who looked away in response )"

The Countess's beautiful face looked impassive and emotionless as she contemplated Micheal's words , Micheal was honestly worried about her response, hopefully she would'nt be too mad at him for openly defying her in such a way (the woman was honestly as just terrifying as her husband ,Mr.March )

Finally after what seemed like an eternity ,The Countess muttered "fine " and moved to leave the room ,but before she did she turned to Alex and said " you have one chance to fix this problem " the anger unmistakable in her voice "if you fail me I would _hate_ for you and Holden to become a _inconvience "_ The threat in her tone was very clear as to what she meant and with that The Countess went up to her bedroom and shut the door .

Michael and Miss Alex made arrangements to meet up later tonight and they quickly got out there in order not to bother the Countess any further.

Later that day , Micheal was reading in the lobby like usual when the Pornographers came in for their reservation , Micheal was not unaware about sex ,he knew what The Countess did in her penthouse with her various lovers ,and he knew what the two swedish girls did with John on Halloween (room 64 stank like Ghost blood for 3 days after that ) ,not to mention he had walked walked in on them with their new lover Mr.Wu 2 days ago (that image was now permeantly seared into his brain as result )

But these people were downright rude and sleazy ,the woman with her revealing shirt tried to flirt Micheal as he carrying their bags and equipment which annoyed him a little bit ,but the actual breaking was when the cameraman told him this " you know ,you look like you could be looker in this industry ,you wanna be in the video " he asked in the most sleazy disgusting tone ever .

Michael was beyond horrified and disgusted by his proposition it took all his willpower not to kill the guy (why did he always have the creeps and disgusting perverts come after him !!, Michael silently cursed his handsome appearance)

With all the self control he mustered , Micheal turned to face the pervert and said with controlled tone of anger " Sir, I'am 14 you really wanna be asking me that ?".The director immediately turned pale and shut up.

As Micheal was leaving the room and headed down the hallway ,he saw Miss Iris come out of the elevator and started heading toward the room where the Perverts were fliming ,he noticed she had a knife in her hand ,he knew what she was going to do ,she had done the same thing with the rude hipsters last week ,but he didn't care what happened to the disgusting Perverts ,they could go to hell for he'd care .

As Micheal went to in the elevator and the button to go down to the lobby he heard a familiar voice " hello , Micheal long time no see " started Micheal turned to see who it was and saw a familiar,hated face ,it was Larry Harvey.

Michael's first instinct was to go for his knife ,but then he realized Larry was a ghost, he couldn't kill him again (the thought was very tempting though).

Michael responded "what do you want ,you fucking lunatic ?" Larry held up his hands in surrender "easy kid, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to thank you". 

Michael was very confused by this madman's words , evidently his confusion showed on his face cause Larry responded "let just come to my room so we can talk , larry pressed to the button to the second floor and the elevator went down after short ride ,it stopped and both the ghostly man and afflicted teenager came off , Micheal followed larry to Room 24, Larry began to speak "My life had always been a tragedy , I lost my daughters and my wife in a fire (Larry's eyes teared up at the memory ),your animal of a father tried to kill me and left me burned ,and then your scheming bitch of a grandmother took advantage of me and used me to do her dirty work,but now after my death I have never been happier, I have new friends ,and best of all I have found new love with Marcy", by the time he was done , Larry and Michael had entered Larry's room and were just sitting on the bed .

Michael knew who Marcy was ,she was the real estate agent who sold the hotel to Will Drake ,and she had been killed mysteriously by whatever had come from the wall, Micheal was oddly happy that Larry had found happiness in death especially after what seemed like lifetime of tragedy (his burns were gone as a ghost ,so that was another good thing ),but Micheal was still curious about larry knew about his family.

Michael said " Larry would you please tell about my family " Larry looked startled at the request " are you sure ,you want to know kid?" . 

Michael responded yes and with larry Harvey sighed and whispered the truth about The Langdon family in Micheal's ear,by the time Larry was finished , Micheal had run out of the room totally distraught .

Michael was totally horrified about what he had heard from Larry , apparently his father Tate Langdon was an evil prick who burned Larry and almost killed him by pouring gasoline all over him ,and after after doing that ,he shot up a school full of innocent children , his dad was child killer , literally a person who Micheal hated the most other then a pervert ,he felt so disgusted at the thought of sharing DNA with someone so sick and Evil ("but if Tate was dead ,how the hell was Micheal alive " Micheal thought to himself ,he put that thought deep inside and refused think about it as he didn't think he could handle it right now)

Then there was Constance, Larry had spilled Everything about her, how she chained uncle beau like an animal until she had him killed,how she actually shot and killed Grandpa hugo and Moira ,and how she abused Poor aunt Addie by shoving her in closets full of mirrors , Micheal knew Grammie was not a particularly nice person,but to hear that she masterminded murders of innocents was particularly troubling .

Larry also told how Murder house was full of ghosts ,how anyone who died there would become a ghost, Micheal was relieved that Grammie didn't carry to murder house after all, the thought of being stuck with Tate Langdon for all eternity made him feel sick to his stomach.

Larry had also told him one last thing about Grammie, apparently a few days before he got let of prison (apparently she had been his emergency contact while in prison) ,he had been notified that she had been found dead in The Murder House ,it had been a clear case of sucide .

Michael felt sad about hearing his grandmother's death ,but a part of him felt relieved that she had died, which meant she was in The Murder House for all eternity,and he would never see her again ,which was fine by him, as she had called a monster ,and had said he wasn't her grandson anymore . He definitely _NEVER wanted to see Tate EVER_ ,he didn't even want to associated with despicable man.

Michael then decided if no one on his old family gave a damn about him ,what was the point using the langdon name .

That day Micheal Langdon died ,and Michael March was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering about the Micheal March name ,he took the Countess's last name which is March , he has permeantly dissociated himself from Tate due to him being disgusted with him ,and it's way from to become part of his new family , he didn't take the name cause of James patrick March, he still fears/hates the man


	14. she wants revenge part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as Michael deal with recent family bombshells ,he and Alex try to collect the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution mentions of what happened at Devil's night ,and severe anguish

Michael was currently with Miss Alex in her car watching a house ,but not just any house ,it was the house where Max Ellison and his friends were hiding ,and Michael and Alex were watching as pizza delivery boy entered and once he didn't come out ,Alex and Michael knew what they had to do ,so together they both walked into house where the afflicted children were hiding.

**Earlier that day**

Michael's Brain was running a mile a minute at Larry's recent revelations about his original family ,the house that Constance was obsessed about held the souls of his father Tate, uncle Beauregard , aunt Rose ,Thaddeus's biologicals parents Charles and Nora (which made Thaddeus and Michael even closer in his opinion) ,and apparently Larry's own family was also in the house as as well due to a fire years ago and apparently there was disturbing creature down in the basement as well.

When Michael had asked Larry about his Biological birth giver ,Larry confessed he didn't much about her only that she was the wife of the owner at the time(Ben Harmon) when Larry was sent to prison, and that her name was Vivian ,and apparently according the spirits of the house ,Tate had climbed on top of her one night and Larry didn't know (or wouldn't tell) whether or not it was consensual, but Michael knowing Tate's character at that point could pretty much guess the truth ,and by the time Larry finished ,Michael had run out the room with tears streaming down his face and totally distraught, while Larry watched with a grin on his face satisficed with what he had done .

Michael ended up in another room's bathroom puking in a toilet while still crying ,afterward he got up using the sink to steady himself and he looked at himself in the mirror feeling a sense of self loathing.

His father was child-killer and was most likely a disgusting rapist , he was literally everything Michael disliked in a man , Tate was no different then John Wayne Gacy and Jeffery Dahmer the ones who had raped him ,honestly Michael had never disgusted in his life .

Suddenly Michael had an idea, when Michael was living with Constance , when she was in a good mood she would often remark that Michael's hair had his fathers hair before Michael would find it endearing, but now knowing what he knew now found it revolting so there was only one thing to do .

Michael managed to find an electric razer likely left behind by a unfortunate guest and using it he proceeded to shave his hair off ,Michael felt nothing as his blond locks fell into the sink (he didn't care if it was permanent or not) he just wanted them gone.

Once he was done .Michael marveled at what he had done ,he looked good ,and best of all he didn't have Tate's hair anymore which was good , he Never wanted to see that **Bastard ever !,** Constance was complicated ,he didn't hate her, but He felt like their relationship broken beyond repair and not to mention toxic , and it was probably for the best they didn't see each other every again ,Michael vowed he was never stepping foot in that God-forsaken House ,it would just hurt him again, and as Miss Liz always said " Don't concentrate on things in the past ,move forward, and be happy "

Michael finally decided what he was gonna be ,Michael Langdon died in that car accident, and that is where he was gonna stay , but now he was reborn as Michael March . The Countess , Thaddeus ,Joshua ,Wren, Holden , Miss Alex, Iris, Miss Liz were his Family now not some bitter old ghosts in a dusty old house .

As Michael climbed into Miss Alex's car as they prepared to get the children she commented on his lack of hair "nice hair " said Alex sarcastically.

"thanks " said Michael " I needed a makeover" and with that Michael and Alex drove off to get the kids. 

, 

**Present time**

the first thing Michael noticed about the house was that it reeked of death and decay , like something had died in it ,but what horrified Michael was when he saw the bodies.

Michael had seen dead bodies before , he was not a stranger to death ,he had seen it plenty of times, but this was insane ,the whole floor was covered in bodies of what Michael presumed were of their victims .

Michael hated killing ,he did it as little as possible ,but as a Afflicted he knew sometimes you had to kill to live ,as if you didn't you would become a mindless ravenous monster which less then a desirable fate ,but this was not survival , this was just murderous frenzy.

Michael suddenly began to feel incredibly nauseous " excuse me" he said to Alex and then trying to hold back his vomit he rushed outside of the house where he proceeded to throw up in the bushes.

After Michael recovered himself enough he went back inside ,when he got back Miss Alex was talking to some of the kids ,most notably two boys one brunette and one redhead with freckles .

the following argument Between Michael ,Alex and Max and his friend Jimmy was not pleasant at all, the kids were adamantly against going to the hotel ,and were going on about how they were now free from adults, one revelation Michael found particularly nauseating was that they had killed their own parents in cold blood ,when Michael was living with Constance the idea of killing her was horrifying enough to snap him out his "Fits" so how hell did these kids manage to kill their parents with remorse (at least one girl seemed regretful about that).

Max threatened to kill them both if they ever showed their faces again and he left with his murderous posse.

Michael felt like punching the wall in frustration, the kids had refused to cooperate and it looked like the Countess's nuclear plan B (which Michael hated ) was gonna have to be implemented ,but first Alex and Michael had to gonna have get out of here ,the cops were gonna be here soon ,and that was something Alex and Michael did not need right now or ever .

Michael and Alex were headed back to her car when suddenly a little girls voice rang out behind them and said "excuse me , can you guys take me with you". Michael and Alex spun around and saw Madeline one of Max Ellison's Friends ( and if Michael's suspicions were correct ,she was his girlfriend as well ).

"what are doing here Madeline I thought you went with Max and his Friends " said Michael "I snuck away before they left , I can't take it anymore , they made me kill my parents ,and now we live like homeless people ,and now I feel sick all time, please take me with back to this Hotel" begged Madeline.

Michael breathed a sigh of relive, something good had finally happened today, "thank God " thought Michael ,but first this Girl needed new fresh blood and quick she was covered in red spots and looked sick and needed a dialysis machine pronto.

As Michael, Alex ,and Madeline drove to the Cortez , they passed several police cars who were presumably headed toward the crime scene they just left , they also drove by Constance's old house and The Murder House , Constance's house had a for sale sign ( Michael wondered what happened to his old stuff once Constance died ,"probably sold or thrown out By Constance before she died " thought Michael 

The Murder House on the other hand had ( much to Michael's horror ) had a moving van and cars in its driveway most likely due to it getting new owners ,Michael could only hope the new owners ended up okay and that "Dear Old Dad " or some other ghosts didn't end up killing them.

As the 3 Afflicted got the Cortez , Michael Prayed to god that he made the right decision in rescuing Madeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry chapter is short ,but don't worry I will update with another chapter soon , and if someone is wondering what Michael looks like now, just picture 2015 Michael with a shaved head.  
> also next chapter is She gets revenge , Michael and Alex try to get the the rest of the kids to come to the Cortez , and Michael overhears a insidious plot to kill the Countess but will he warn her in time  
> next chapter shows not all deaths can be prevented ,but lets just say some deaths will not be expected,


	15. She gets revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex try to get the remainder of the kids to come back to the Cortez .Michael meets someone from his Maker's past ,and later overhears an insidious plan that threatens everything he hold dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is She gets revenge enjoy .  
> Warning some death and lots of anguish

The wedding between the Countess and Will Drake was nice lovely affair ,the Countess was in her beautiful wedding dress ,and Mr. Drake was in a tux ,Michael and Miss Liz were there as witnesses to the marriage , priest was reciting the words about marriage and god and whatnot (Michael's ears didn't burn like last time thank goodness ,that would have been embarrassing) the Priest was getting the objections part Miss Liz abruptly raised her hand and shouted "oh yeah , because she's a bitch with no conscience, no mercy ,no soul" .

Michael just gave Liz an appalled look ,he couldn't believe Liz could say something like that especially to the Countess , Michael knew that Liz still missed Tristian ,but this was just rude ,and he knew also Miss Liz was just trying to warn Mr. Drake, a nice, but Foolish gesture ,in the time Michael had been at the Cortez he had learned the two basic rules at The Cortez that were be followed at all costs ,Respect James Patrick March at all costs or Disrespect him at your own peril, and that the Countess meant for the best for everyone at Cortez , so Michael figured it was best for him to keep his mouth shut and let whatever the Countess planning happen ,he didn't have any hostility toward Mr. Drake as he was nice to Michael and Michael liked playing video games with Lachlan, but he didn't care for Mr. Drake as there was no sense in bonding with a soon to be dead man and not to mention the man was oblivious as hell, How Will managed to own this place for as long as he did without being killed by Mr. March was honestly beyond miraculous.

Michael looked at the Countess looking for a reaction Miss Liz's rudeness, she laughed and said "ignore Liz, she drinks " Michael breathed a sigh of relief ,he couldn't bear if something happened to Liz ,she was one of his closest friends .

After the wedding ,Michael just walked around the hotel doing his rounds when Miss Evers came walking down the hallway and told him that Will Drake had unsurprisingly been killed.

According to Miss Evers who had witnessed the whole thing Will Drake had somehow gotten into Bartholomew's room and had insulted the deformed baby(How he got in there was beyond Michael since only The Countess .Alex, and Michael had a key to Bartholomew's room after Bartholomew's escape),apparently the Countess had overheard him and in a rage knocked him out and threw him in the prison hallway where he was promptly eaten by a monstrous she-beast named Ramona .

Michael was not surprised by the news Will Drake had been killed as pretty much everyone knew the Countess was gonna kill him (it was practically the worst kept secret in the history of the Cortez),but he was surprised about the timing though he thought The Countess was gonna kill Will in Paris ,but alas plans can go wrong so Michael just shrugged and went about his day .

The rest of the day was normal ,Michael did see Will Drake as a Ghost prowling the hall looking shell shocked ,and INCREABILY PISSSED ,so Michael kept his distance as to give Will Drake some space to get used to his new afterlife as Michael knew that if he talked to Will now he would likely hit him and Michael knew there was no defend himself against a angry ghost.

the next day was relatively normal Iris had a phone argument with a woman from new Orleans who had last minute decided to cancel her reservation and go to Venice beach apparently at the urging of a friend instead at least that's what Michael could hear through what Miss Iris was saying as he couldn't hear what this Queenie woman ( at least that's what Iris called her ) was saying ,but it got little heated with Iris shouting " listen Queenie we won't refund your money back if you cancel your reservation and " and Queenie judging from Iris's reaction said something along the lines of 'I don't care' and hung up rather rudely .

Then the old couple showed up ,Michael understood that they wanted to be together and that they didn't want to be apart, but did they really have to blow their brains out at Cortez?, brain matter got everywhere ,it was gross beyond belief, and it smelled worse .

"this is disgusting " said Michael as he ,Iris ,and Miss Evers cleaned up said brains and blood from the old people Iris responded " I know kid it is ,but we still got clean this place up ,so shut up and stop complaining" Michael reluctantly agreed and continued cleaning up old people brains, after he was done cleaning and removing the bodies Michael left the room tired and disgusted .he may be a being who has to drink blood daily in order to live ,but if he had had see another blown out brain it would too soon.

Michael was reading in the lobby reading another book when he saw Mr. Donovan leave the lobby, normally this wouldn't bother him, but he looked suspicious as if he didn't want any attention which looked weird to Michael ,and Michael had a bad gut feeling so after much consideration he decided to follow Mr. Donovan ,Michael sighed and prayed that he wouldn't get in trouble with Mother for leaving without permission ,but if his gut feeling was right hopefully she wouldn't be too upset with him and with that Michael decided to step out of the Cortez.

Michael immediately felt the effects of the Sun , it didn't hurt per say ,but it definitely felt draining to his strength, and the heat in a California November made his uniform very uncomfortable, and the he could feel the sun on his newly shaved scalp which felt weird. Michael got a lot of stares from people as he followed Donovan to wherever he was heading which made sense cause he looked like a kid who was not in school, but Michael ignored them , one toddler even pointed at him and said "baldy " Michael just rolled his eyes and went along his way ,he kept his distance so Donovan wouldn't smell and notice him, but luckily Donovan didn't notice Michael either because the smells of the city or because he was distracted with whatever he was going to do .

Michael followed Donovan to what he guessed was another hotel .it looked rather dirty in Michaels opinion, but alas nothing was perfect .Michael saw Donovan go up the stairs the top floor of this hotel and much to Michael's confusion climbed through a window and went into someone's room.

Michael was alarmed at this point ," Why is Mr. Donovan behaving like Richard Ramirez" thought Michael and he proceeded to run up the stairs at hotel, he could hear raised voices of two men ,Mr. Donovan and some other man were arguing about something ,he could not hear exactly what they were saying, but it sounded heated and ugly .

Michael finally got the room where Donovan was and opened the door and what he saw shocked him Mr. Donovan was holding a gun at a man in a red bathrobe who was holding a rather large sword (weird)

who looked rather like Tristan ,but this couldn't be Tristan since he was very much dead .

Michael finally spoke "Mr. Donovan what are you doing " he asked in alarm ,Donovan turned his his head to see Michael standing in the doorway , his face went from calm ,to shock, then to pissed in a Nano second , Donovan started to speak "Michael what are you" ,but before he could finish the man he had been holding at gunpoint took advantage of this distraction and surged forward and using his massive blade stabbed Donovan in the abdomen ,the blade made a sick squished sound as it ran through Donovan's body ,Donovan let a yelp of pain and dropped to the floor dead .

Michael covered his mouth to cover up his yelp and felt tears coming down his face as he saw his Friend lying dead on the floor, The strange man walked up to Donovan's body and said in a accented voice " look who's afraid now " and he spit on Donovan's body and he looked at Michael and proceeded put his sword in Michael's face inches away from his nose and asked in his accented voice in a rather threating tone snarled " And who are you ". 

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be battle royale ,as the aftermath of Liz and Iris attempted betrayal settles , Michael has disturbing encounter with John Lowe, and suffers a heartbreaking fate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this story Micheal is saved by the countess and is given a new life at the hotel Cortez and is now the another ward of the countess,and for the story's sake I will say that Micheal's accident and death takes place a little bit before the main story of Hotel and don't worry Micheals arrival will radically change the storyline of hotel.  
> And Btw Micheal is no longer the anti Christ as Satan has revoked his powers and status but he still has some powers of a warlock what are these abilities are to be seen.  
> 


End file.
